Safe & Sound
by Mindybelle Violates
Summary: Little Annie Cresta, only 14. Weakling. Placed in the arena to compete in the Games, but we all know she'll never win. But Finnick Odair is betting on her anyways.
1. Black & White, Blue Eyes

There's a girl in the mirror, smiling back at me. She brushes her dark hair back with a crystal handled comb and ties her chestnut locks back with a white ribbon.

The girl in the mirror is radiant. Beautiful, as some might say. She has the perfect life. Loving family, stunning good looks, the popularity, intelligence, and the world is in the palm of her hand.

I stare at the girl in the mirror. _She's perfect_, I think. _She's nothing like me._ While I may think we look alike, we could never be more different.

Mirror Annie is just a figment of my imagination, she's the girl I'd much rather be.

I envy Mirror Annie. She must not have anything to worry about at all. It's funny, really. She's my own mental creation, so why shouldn't I just make her miserable? I can do whatever I want in my mind. But no, I don't. Because if one Annie has to be upset, I'd rather that the other one would be happy.

I stare back at Mirror Annie, quietly criticising her for being do selfishly perfect. I guess it's my own fault. I'm the only one in control of my life. Everyone else… They just ignore me.

I never liked dressing up. I still don't. Most fourteen year old girls care about their looks more than anything, but I don't see the point. There's no point in pretending you're perfect when we all know what a monster you are inside.

Nevertheless, I have to look presentable for the Reaping. My mother is making me wear one of her old white dresses. The hemline hits my knees and the sleeves come up to my elbows. The bodice is a bit close fitting and the skirt is very flat and plain. But it will just have to do.

Everything is black and white. Except for my eyes, which always seem to attract more attention than I like, and not in the way I'd hope for. They're an electrifying blue, a rather pleasant colour. They're the only thing I really like about myself. The other girls think they're freaky looking and people always ask if they're real. _Of course they're real, why wouldn't they be?_ I usually reply. Blue and green eyes are common in District 4, but not usually in such bright shades. You'd hope thst everyone would admire you for them, and for most people that is the case, but for plain old Annie Cresta, that just makes her more of a freak than she already was.

I walk to the town square by myself, ignoring the rude stares I always get from my neighbours. They criticise me for not being as enthusiastic about the Games, they all think I'm a bad influence on their children, with my constant debates in class. People don't like it when children stand up for themselves. I stand in the third row with the other girls, trying to ignore their whispers and giggles. It's not that easy when you know they're making fun of you.

Our escort is overly perky, as most people from the Capitol usually are. She rambles on and on about the history of Panem, the honour of getting selected, and so on. I tune out, quite annoyed with the Capitol for forcing this upon us. I have nothing to worry about anyways, they'll never pick me. I feel a girl behind me giving a shove. Everyone is staring. "Annie Cresta?" The escort repeats in her high pitched voice. "Come on, sweetheart. We're not going to bite." They said my name. My name. The girl gives me another forceful shove and I walk to the stage with my head down. It's bad enough that people already look at me everyday with criticism.

_No one volunteers for me._ I don't know anyone who would even.

But now they must have already starting betting what it'll take to destroy me. Another name is called and a boy steps forward. Axel Worthington, a boy from my school, several years older than me. He's 16, much bigger and bulkier than me, but not too intimidating. He's extremely broad, but he looks strong. He still looks like her could snap off my head in a second. I'm not going to win, everyone already knows this.


	2. Unexpected Encounters

We're on the train to the Capitol. Axel and I are sitting at a mahogany dining table. We're served a light green salad in clear crystal bowls. A strange smelling purple-ish liquid in crystal glasses. I look at my reflection in the glass, Mirror Annie is staring back at me once again. She smiles, like she's taunting me. She's telling me I won't win. I'm just a weak little girl.

Axel and I do not speak. We are not friends.

A middle aged woman and a young man walk through the doors and sit across from us. The woman has tired eyes and greying hair, she seems... Melancholy. As if she's become tired with watching the Games every year, only to see her tributes die bloody deaths. She looks up at me with a hopeful look in her eyes. She's counting on me.

The young man can't be much older than 20. He has a handsome face, structured cheekbones, brown hair that seems to reflect gold under the light. I know who he is. He's Finnick Odair, District 4's heartthrob victor. Every girl I know is madly in love with his good looks and accomplishments. But I don't see what's so special about him, he's just another pretty face who had a bit of luck. If anything, I think he's stuck up and egotistical.

Finnick smiles charmingly. "Have we got a pair of winners this year?" He asks, looking me up and down. He barely pays attention to Axel, who seems to be distracted by the blurring trees out the window.

Mags is busy fussing over her salad, so Finnick does most of the talking. "So. What can you do?" He looks back and forth and me and Axel. Axel opens his mouth to speak. "Swords. Firearms. Knives. Anything, really." He's a trained Career, while I'm a weakling. Finnick looks in my direction and waits for me to speak up. "I-I can swim." I say. That's my only talent. It hardly even counts, since nearly everyone in District 4 knows how to swim. "I can hold my breath for a really long time. I'm fast. But that's it." I looked down and fiddle with my fork, pretending to be busy eating. I'm not hungry.

"This isn't a swimming competition, darling." Mags speaks up for the first time. Her voice is muffled, her mouth is full of salad. She wipes the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "You need to learn how to handle weapons, otherwise you'll get slaughtered out there."

I know she's right. We all know she's right. Axel smirks at me, knowing he's got this in the bag. But Finnick eyes me wearily, with what could easily be mistaken as concern. But I know better than to trust him. All he wants is a winner, he doesn't care about my life. Mags is staring at me as well, as if she's expecting me to say something. I say nothing and keep my head down. I'm used to stares, of course. _Stare all you like_, I think. Staring and criticizing isn't going to help.

They stare anyways, they can't read my thoughts. After a few moments of silence, the tension defuses and Axel begins a conversation with our mentors about the Capitol's training center. Mags does most of the talking now, but she tends to go off topic and her mind wanders easily. Finnick just nods and give one word answers. His eyes are focused on mine, like he's studying me.

I'm used to people staring, but his stare is different.

Everyone else stares through me, but his eyes bear into mine. Like for once, I feel like I exist.

I break my gaze and push my chair back loudly. "Excuse me." I mutter. And I leave the compartment to have some time to myself.


End file.
